


The Bloody Platform

by Dunuelos



Series: Harry Potter, Lone Traveler [42]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 06:29:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20271451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dunuelos/pseuds/Dunuelos
Summary: Buffy is ready to sacrifice herself to save Dawn. And then a voice is heard.





	The Bloody Platform

**Author's Note:**

> "The Lone Traveler: Young man who tried to change the past and save those he loved… plan failed and became the Lone Traveler, wandering through time and reality, making a difference wherever he went… very powerful… defeated a powerful Dark wizard styling himself a Lord… swept along the path he walked by a spectacular aura of blue light."
> 
> 'Legends & Myths of the Wizarding World' by Gertrude Yolanda

Harry looked around at his new location. To be truthful it kind of freaked him out.

There were dead bodies, one girl was trying to help another girl and a man was trying to get her to calm down. A few other watched the trio. The big problem was the big fricking vortex in the middle of the air.

* * *

Buffy looked at the prone form of Glory. She then looked over and saw the portal still open. "It's still open! What the fuck do we do?"

Giles, upset, replied loudly, "Her blood is what is keeping it open! As long as it flows, the hell portal won't close!"

Before Buffy could reply to that, they heard a voice behind them almost sing out, "Vulnera Sanentur!" and they saw a light hit Dawn from behind them.

Buffy whirled around and saw a man in a leather jacket, jeans and t-shirt point a stick where the light was coming from. She was about to jump him in full slayer mode when Giles voice stopped her, "The wound! It's slowing down!"

Buffy looked at Dawn again and saw that, as Giles said, the wound on Dawn was flowing less. The man moved his stick again and repeated himself, "Vulnera Sanentur!" The watching duo was joined by the others as they watched the wound on Dawn's belly _knitting itself_ closed.

When the wound had finished knitting, the portal in the air, which had been getting smaller and smaller with the reduction of the flowing blood, suddenly winked out. The man once again moved his wand and sang out, "Vulnera Sanentur!"

Suddenly, Dawn took a deep breath and looked around, her pain suddenly mostly disappeared. The man put his stick back into his sleeve and put his hand in his pocket. He pulled out a vial and threw it, calling out "Catch!" in a Tweedish accent – as most of the Scoobies would describe it anyway.

Xander, the most alert, caught the vial. The man said cheerfully, "I wondered why I ended up with that Dittany. Use cotton to apply it to her wound. Should take care of any scarring."

The man waved and turned around and began walking away.

Buffy, coming out of her shock, called out, "Who are you?"

The man stopped, turned his head and cheerfully called back, "I'm called the Lone Traveler!"

The man turned his head back and suddenly began glowing and condensing down into a small light. The sound of sweet music wafted around the room where the Scooby gang stood. When the light disappeared, the music faded out.

Giles, sounding quite confused, said, "I guess we'll have to see if that's in my books somewhere."

* * *

The First Evil, ever watching, cursed the intervention by the agent of Powers far outside of its influence. Next time, it would get its chance.


End file.
